A Sleepover on a Stormy Night
by larsa7
Summary: There is a storm and Kobayashi doesn't want to stay outside. He spends a night in Hanasaki's house and they must share a bed. Unable to sleep, they start talking about things and realise that maybe the stormy night isn't so bad, after all. Post-canon.


**A/N:** There was a plotbunny. It had those sweet, innocent eyes that could enthrall anyone looking into them for too long. It was very fluffy and sweet-looking. The bunny was begging me: "Please write a fluffy Hanayashi fanfic." I didn't want to. Slowly, it started gnawing on my brain, telling me again and again to do it. So, I did when I couldn't take its "sweetness" anymore.

I needed a break from my crossover. I decided to make a oneshot, just so I wouldn't have to spend too much time with another longer series. There's still some time before Koba and Hana meet in my WIP so I wanted something fluffy and heart-warming done before that. I feel like I succeeded well enough.

* * *

He didn't snore, at least. That calmed Kobayashi's nerves a little bit. That rising and falling of the chest was mesmerising, though. It was such an interesting movement. The boy played with his fingers and tried to calm down enough to fall asleep.

"Nngh..." Hanasaki sounded. Soon, the blue eyes fluttered open and Hanasaki smiled at him.

"You're still awake, huh?"

"I cannot sleep here. It was the worst idea to spend a night in your house." Hanasaki chuckled at the blunt comment.

"Hey, it's not my fault that weather is horrible. Just look at the downpour out there. Did you really want to sleep in that broken home of yours?" Kobayashi raised his head and looked at the window. Fat, big droplets hit the glass and left wet streaks behind themselves. It seemed like the rain was neverending. Suddenly, the rumbling sound was heard and there was a white flash of lightning. It sounded like the thunder clouds were right above the building. Kobayashi let out a scared cry and buried himself under the blanket.

"What, you're afraid of thunder?" Hanasaki asked, amused. He hesitated a second. Kobayashi's power had weakened during the last weeks but it was still unpredictable. He didn't, however, want to leave Kobayashi alone. So, the older teen slowly rested his hand on the blanket bundle. He felt trembling ceasing and smiled. Kobayashi pushed his head outside and, noticing Hanasaki's hand, blushed.

"I don't need that... I'm not a baby... It's just, you know I don't like when it leaks. I also don't like thunder..." Kobayashi muttered, trying to calm himself down. Hanasaki glanced outside. It was very dark because of weather and time. It was nearly midnight.

"Kobayashi... if you cannot sleep, how about we talk for a while? It might help you to get drowsy," Hanasaki suggested. Kobayashi nodded and looked at the other guy's hand, embarrassed. Hanasaki just blinked and stared at the hand, too. Then, the realisation hit him and he pulled his hand back like it was burned.

"Sorry! I forgot it was there!"

"Just don't do that again. You're always so weird," Kobayashi answered, finally feeling at ease. It wasn't like he had hated that palm, resting so protectively on his back. The albino just wasn't used to any physical contact with others. He hadn't forgotten his destroying shield, either; it would have been the worst situation ever if he had ended up hurting Hanasaki. That was the one thing he never wanted to do.

"Do you have any questions, worries or something, Kobayashi?" Hanasaki asked, sitting up. He really wanted to know something new about the boy. Kobayashi sat up and glanced at Hanasaki. Hanasaki was naked except his boxers and Kobayashi didn't really hate the sight. He was wearing his blue shirt and grey shorts himself; his black hoodie had been thrown on the sofa and his dark shoes were next to the piece of furniture. _Should I be wearing my clothes? It might be easier to sleep without them... No, I'm not going to look like he does. He'd just get some stupid idea and... Whatever._

"Where is that guy who reeked of booze?"

"Oh, boss is probably not coming back."

"Why?"

"Why, you ask... He found the love of his life, basically."

"Huh?" Hanasaki didn't know how to explain everything about Akechi to Kobayashi. For him, it had been very clear that Akechi had always only desired to be alongside Twenty Faces. That boss of theirs had tried to bury all of his feelings inside until the situation just changed and then... Well, those two were certainly spending the time of their lives together somewhere far away. Hanasaki didn't believe anything could actually kill them.

"Let me ask you something now, Kobayashi. How do you feel about the Boy Detectives Club at this moment? Inoue is our new boss," Hanasaki saw Kobayashi narrowing his eyes and clicking his tongue, "and we are having some peace and quiet after all that craziness going on."

"I don't care about our boss. Or even missions. You better never leave the club again," the albino warned, gritting his teeth. Running after the older male had been the worst and Kobayashi had thought many times Hanasaki was never coming back. The teenager twisted the hem of his shirt, trying to hold back his feelings. Hanasaki had the stupid habit of being too wild and leaving others worry after himself.

"Kobayashi... I'm never doing that stuff again. Just trust me–" Hanasaki was cut off by Kobayashi hugging him. The younger male's heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel the drumming heartbeats in his ears. Kobayashi felt like an idiot and wondered if the floor would just open and swallow him. _This... might not have been the best idea._

"Kobayashi... There's nothing to worry about. Just... let me go and–"

"No!" Kobayashi didn't know why he was so worried. He knew Hanasaki wasn't going anywhere anymore. He, somehow... _wanted to own Hanasaki. At least during that night._ That brown hair and blue eyes were his, right? He'd saved Hanasaki's life on that day when they'd fallen off the airship. Kobayashi was sure everything they'd gone through together was enough to make them lifetime partners.

Hanasaki touched Kobayashi's shoulders and pushed the younger boy away. That was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. He actually wanted to hold Kobayashi for a long time and feel the apathetic male coming alive. _What, coming alive_ for me? _Well, it's not completely unreasonable... Kobayashi started wanting to live because of me, after all._

"Let's just chatter with each other, okay?" Hanasaki said. Kobayashi nodded and looked around the room just so he wouldn't have to see his friend.

"Alright, so... What kind of mission would you like to have next?" Hanasaki would have liked to have something speedy and flashy. Anything would have been great with Kobayashi, though. It seemed like their opposite personalities were a good match on the field.

"Something wild," Kobayashi answered and smiled as he noticed Hanasaki's eyes shining. _One of your best points is that I can be myself around you and never feel strange._

"Yeah, that would be for the best. Your turn."

"How is your brother doing?" The shadow crossed Hanasaki's face and his voice was quiet, its notes trembling, as he answered.

"Not too good. He's at home now, at least. The doctor says it's going to take months before he gets over the things that happened. That woman really brainwashed him to believe in that 'own country' –thing. I'm doing my best to help him... by staying out of his sight." Hanasaki hated the situation with Haru. He only wanted to spend time with his bother, like they had when they'd been kids. Haruhiko couldn't stand him at the moment, though, and Hanasaki knew better than to hurt his brother while Haru was healing.

Kobayashi noticed Hanasaki looked stressed. _What can I do to make it better?_ The teenager stood up on the bed. Hanasaki frowned and was starting to say something when Kobayashi embraced the other guy tightly. His little, scrawny body used all the strength it had to make Hanasaki feel better. Hanasaki's breath was taken away by the gesture and he had to do everything in his power to not hug back.

"Kobayashi, stop that. It's not your worry."

"It is when you're so stressed because of it," Kobayashi said, clicking his tongue. Hanasaki always managed to frustrate him.

"Just stop it!" Hanasaki shouted angrily and pushed Kobayashi away from himself. The albino staggered and started falling off the bed.

"What...?!" Kobayashi sounded, too bewildered to think. Hanasaki caught him and pushed him down on the bed.

"Sorry about that... Are you alright?" Kobayashi wanted to say "yes" but couldn't speak. Hanasaki was too much of a distraction, with a mouth open and his eyes full of concern. The shorter male sat up and desperately tried to get away from the older guy. Hanasaki noticed and hastily retreated to his own side. _I'm so stupid! This is the first time he spends a night in my house and then I'm all creepy!_

* * *

Kobayashi felt he needed some water or fresh air. He got off the bed, telling Hanasaki he was going to get something to drink.

He looked in the mirror at the toilet. His cheeks were red and his eyes looked like there was fire within them. Kobayashi frowned and hoped all the weird thoughts would disappear. _There's no reason to act like this. That's right, just be yourself..._

After drinking and splashing his face with water, Kobayashi felt good enough to return to Hanasaki's room. Hanasaki was standing next to the window, staring outside where the storm was still going on.

"Hanasaki?" Kobayashi said and walked beside his friend. Hanasaki turned his head towards Kobayashi and smirked.

"Hey, Kobayashi... We should go outside."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now." Kobayashi wasn't too sure that was the greatest idea. Hanasaki would get wet and sick after that. He didn't like the weather and wanted to sleep.

"No, I'm not coming... Just... Go to sleep, you're stranger than normally..." Hanasaki grabbed Kobayashi's hand and, without caring about protesting noises, started pulling him along. Kobayashi, however, wasn't having any of that. The albino planted his feet on the floor and pouted as Hanasaki glared at him.

"Come on!"

"I. Said. NO!" Then, they started wrestling. Kobayashi didn't really have any chance against Hanasaki's strong arms which easily brought him on the floor, holding the smaller boy down. Kobayashi sighed and stopped struggling; he didn't hate it when Hanasaki touched him.

"Kobayashi... I want to... Explain something..."

"Huh? I just want to go to sleep... Your stupid ideas are keeping me awake..." Hanasaki leaned down so close that Kobayashi felt his hot breath against his neck. The younger boy felt dizzy and started kicking with his legs, squirming to get free.

"Stop it, already!" Hanasaki realised he was acting badly and let Kobayashi go. Kobayashi stood up, trembling and trying to get his thoughts under control.

"Hanasaki... Don't _ever_ do that again," he warned coldly and went to the bed, getting under the warm, white blanket. The blanket smelled faintly like Hanasaki and Kobayashi blushed, cursing in his mind. Something was wrong with his head. Hanasaki came to the bed also and turned away from Kobayashi, staring at the window. _Sorry, Kobayashi._

* * *

After a while, Kobayashi started getting sleepy. Somehow... it just wasn't right. He turned around and stared at Hanasaki's back. Hanasaki's neck looked really... _enticing._ Kobayashi crawled closer, taking care of not making any noise. He was biting his lip; the boy was not sure why he was doing this. Then, he pushed his nose against Hanasaki's neck and breathed in. That scent was the best one in the world, maybe. Even food didn't smell as good as Hanasaki's nape. Kobayashi barely realised what he was doing as he started licking Hanasaki's skin. _Salty._

Hanasaki turned around so fast Kobayashi didn't have any chances to prepare for that. The teen gasped and moved to his own side.

"Kobayashi, that tickles, you know," Hanasaki laughed and his eyes were shining with mirth. Then, he pulled himself to Kobayashi who had closed his eyes. _You're too cute tonight._ Hanasaki drew in a shaky breath and tried to think sensibly. There were their friends. Their jobs with the club. The fact that they were both boys. Which shouldn't have mattered at all. His family. Their reputation. Well, as much as they even had the thing. And... not a single good reason to stop.

Kobayashi's eyes opened as he felt something warm and moist on his nose. Hanasaki pulled back, red-faced and _beautiful._ The white-haired boy touched his nose where the peck still lingered. He felt... happy and embarrassed and surprised and frustrated and... Hanasaki closed the distance between them to wrap his arm around Kobayashi's neck and pull the other guy against his chest.

"Kobayashi... do you hate this?" Hanasaki loosened his hold so the albino could answer.

"No... I don't... If you think like that, you're really the biggest idiot there is," Kobayashi replied. He touched Hanasaki's chest, admiring the fact he could be so close to someone else. Hanasaki felt the happiest and kissed Kobayashi's forehead; Kobayashi squealed and pulled himself free from Hanasaki's grip.

"Sorry, I did it again," Hanasaki apologised sheepishly, scratching his cheek. Kobayashi panted and tried to find a snappy comeback, failing. _I cannot even think normally. Hanasaki, you're one of a kind, aren't you?_

"We should stop and go to sleep. You can forget all of this, I don't mind," Hanasaki said and pulled his blanket up to his chin, determined. He wouldn't be this stupid again, he wouldn't...

Kobayashi wasn't having any of that. Hanasaki was going to take responsibility of his feelings. The smaller teen snorted and moved as close to Hanasaki's face as he could.

"Kobayashi?" The said boy had to gather all his courage before he could, gently and lightly, press his lips against Hanasaki's. The kiss lasted a few seconds before the flustered boy pulled back and waited.

"Oh... So _that's_ what you want..." Hanasaki threw his blanket away and grabbed Kobayashi's face, being careful not to hurt the other. Then, he kissed Kobayashi. Their lips were moving pretty slowly against each other. Neither of them could think of anything but the way how their closeness was hot and sweaty. When the action ended, the both boys were panting and gazing at each other, Hanasaki on top of Kobayashi.

"Hanasaki... when will we sleep? I'm tired..." Kobayashi whined and rubbed his eyes to strengthen his message. Hanasaki smiled gently and ruffled Kobayashi's hair affectionately.

"Why not now? You seem so sweet, I bet I'll be having the best dreams..." Kobayashi didn't really know if there was enough blood left in him to blush any deeper. It was all so warm and right; he wasn't going to complain about anything Hanasaki decided to do. That guy usually did what was best for him, anyway.

"Yes..." Kobayashi answered, yawning and turning on his side. Hanasaki moved beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hot!" Kobayashi yelped and struggled to get free. He noticed within a few seconds how useless that was. Sighing, the albino boy drifted off while feeling Hanasaki breathing next to himself.


End file.
